


Invisible para ti

by Lady_Lunera



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, García cuenta la historia, García necesita un abrazo, Savannah es genial (a mi me gusta), está enamorada de su mejor amigo pero él no siente lo mismo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lunera/pseuds/Lady_Lunera
Summary: García está enamorada de Morgan, pero él ya ha encontrado a la persona que llena su corazón de amor. Y no es ella. Sólo una pequeña historia. (Perspectiva de García)
Relationships: Savannah Hayes/Derek Morgan
Kudos: 2





	Invisible para ti

Invisible para ti

Nos conocemos desde hace más o menos doce años, y desde el primer momento, congeniamos. Siempre estás bromeando, con una sonrisa en la boca y a mi me encanta seguirte el juego. Lo que más me gusta de ti es que sabes cómo hacer que me sienta bien en los peores momentos. Me haces reír, y calientas mi corazón con sólo unas pocas palabras.

Hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos (nosotros y el equipo), buenas y malas, pero siempre hemos estado ahí para apoyarnos el uno al otro. Estuviste a mi lado cuando me dispararon, yo fui tu apoyo cuando te acusaron de algo que no hiciste. Y así durante todos estos años.

Siempre hemos tenido una gran complicidad, tanta como para llamarme de madrugada y contarme tu cita con la chica de la semana. Y me encanta que me pudieras pedir consejo, a pesar de considerarte un experto en el amor.

Muchas veces he pensado que somos almas gemelas, los mejores amigos, que nada ni nadie nos podría separar, hasta que de repente, y sin saber cómo, todo cambió para mi.

Ya no eras solamente mi mejor amigo, porque mi corazón saltaba y gritaba cada vez que te veía. No me preguntes en qué momento todo cambió, pero dejé de verte como mi amigo y compañero, y empecé a verte como el hombre que eres.

Empecé a tener celos de las chicas con las que salías, aunque no las conociera o solamente fueras a verlas una vez, pero si hablabas o salías con ellas, sólo significa una cosa, que no eran yo.

Aunque siempre tuve una pequeña esperanza de que te fijaras en mi de forma diferente, que tu Baby Girl pasara de ser una simple amiga a ser la mujer de tu vida.

Pero ha aparecido ella, la dulce y perfecta Savannah. Tu mirada se ilumina cuando hablas de ella, me lo has contado todo sobre ella, y mi corazón se rompe cada día un poco más. Todavía no os he visto juntos, pero algo me dice que ésta sí es la definitiva para ti. Porque te brillan los ojos cuando hablas de ella, tu sonrisa se ensancha y pareces mucho más feliz.

Así que voy a tragarme mi dolor y desearte lo mejor, porque te veo feliz, y aunque desearía que fuera yo, creo que Savannah es esa mujer que te hará feliz, ella es la definitiva.

_Fin_


End file.
